A multipath machine for metering, filling and packing a pasty product, especially a soup paste, in two or more rows of product is known with a feed mechanism having a conveying trough or device with at least one conveyor screw and a subsequent metering mechanism with one mouthpiece associated with each product row.
A two-path machine or unit is common in practice, in which a metering piston of a metering mechanism for each line or row of product is fed by a conveying trough or device for uniform filling of products in two lines or rows. In a machine with more than two paths, space and supply problems develop, since the arrangement may not be further duplicated because of various structural considerations. Also a uniform feed of product to all product rows over the entire machine width cannot be guaranteed.